


What are You?

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dominate Derek, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throatz, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, lots of smut, post 3x02, shirt bondage, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty dominate smut Sterek Fic as per requested by a lovely lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are You?

Derek fell through the door on to the floor. Being tossed around like a ragdoll by two betas that were deprived of change for three straight months was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. He was having a mental pity party for himself out of weakness.

Stiles and Peter ran and picked Derek up off the floor and dragged him to the couch.

“You stupid Alpha, why is it that you never listen to humans.” Stiles said in a frustrated tone as he dropped Derek hard on the sofa.

Derek held his ribs in pain as Stiles went to search Derek’s rudimentary kitchen for an ice pack to take away some of the pain as the healing kicked in.

As he came back Peter was putting his jacket back on. “If you’re good here, I’m going to split.”

Stiles raises his arms in a state of, _what the fuck._

Stiles tossed the icepack on Derek’s ribs making him groan in pain and throw a sharp look at him.

Derek placed the icepack against his neck to help with the swelling of his head.

Stiles strode back towards the table and began to roll the maps of the Beacon Hills First National Bank.

“You know if you actually listened to me in the first place big guy you wouldn’t have been in this predicament of being bloody on your own couch.” Stiles spoke loud with his back to Derek.

“Listen to you? Stiles Stilinski the kid with hair brained ideas spitting out of his mouth every five seconds. Oh and has an aptitude for always finding out details at the last second?  You couldn’t have mentioned earlier that what the walls were made out of?!” Derek roared.

“It is not my fault you didn’t listen to me when I actually found out.” Stiles hissed.

He turned around only to be eye to throat with Derek.

Stiles took a step back falling against the edge of the table. Derek had that look in his eye of pure anger.

The injured Alpha grabbed Stiles hard by the throat and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

He realized what he was doing in that moment of anger and set Stiles back down on the ground. Stiles reached for the hand loosening its grip around his throat. Derek swatted away Stile’s hands with his own and pulled Stiles face to his in a hot tongue induced kiss.

Derek bit Stiles lower lip causing him to bleed. Stiles stood back against the table once again, in shock. His brain didn’t even have time to process when his body pushed itself back on to Derek in a reciprocating teeth and tongue kiss.

Both the wolf and his human were starting to become highly aroused. Stiles began to make quick work of Derek’s blood stained pants. Unbuckling and unzipping the Alpha’s pants, it did not take Derek long to push Stiles to his needs and force himself inside Stiles warm mouth.

Stiles bobbed up and down, slipping and sliding his tongue against Derek’s massive cock.

Derek was groaning in anger and lust holding back a howl. He guided Stiles head with his clawed hand down deeper and deeper against his shaft until he could feel Stiles gag. Tears welled up in Stiles eyes as he released a muffled moan.

Derek picked Stiles up off the floor by his shirt only to tear it to shreds in that second. Stiles face had a look of shocked because Derek had just torn his favorite shirt.

The Alpha in Derek started to take all control now. His eyes flashed shining red as a distinct look of “you are mine” crossed his face.

The Alpha spun Stiles around and bent him over the table, tying his hands with the remnants of his favorite shirt. Derek pushed his hard cock against the small of Stiles back as his clawed hand reached around the front of Stiles jeans and gripped tight at the human’s also hardened cock.

Stiles let out a painful moan as he could feel Derek’s claws through the jeans.

With a quick pull, the button of Stiles jeans popped off. Derek reached his hand down Stiles tightened pants pulling out his hard but soft to the touch cock. With a tightened grip he massaged Stiles cock just so Derek could hear him moan and beg for more when he stopped.

Just as Derek had planned, as he released his clawed grip Stiles began to beg. He pulled Stiles upward off the table his back hard against Derek’s stomach, and Derek’s clawed hand once again wrapped around Stiles throat but this time with a less forceful grip. Derek bit and sucked Stiles earlobe and whispered into his ear, “Mine.”

Pushing Stiles back down onto the table he pulled down Stiles jeans to his knees. Derek’s massive and hard cock was throbbing to enter Stiles tight virgin hole. Derek pushed his fingers into Stiles mouth so his tongue could wet them enough to work him open.

Stiles was ready and waiting just as Derek tipped his way in. Derek was not gentle about it he pushed himself hard and deep. Stiles gritted his teeth and let out a pained yelp.

Derek using Stiles bound hands as leverage thrust in and out. Both were moaning loudly but Derek’s moaning turned to howling. Derek could feel himself nearing the edge and he wanted to make this a good one.

Pulling himself out fully and then back in, he repeated and every time he pulled out he could hear Stiles whimper. Derek slapped Stiles ass hard. “What are you?” He says.

He continues to thrust in deeper and deeper. Stiles attempted to answer only to be silenced by his moaning. “I asked, what are you?” Derek yelled.

They were both about to cum when Stiles screamed, “I am yours!!!!!!!” Derek came hard inside Stiles at the same time Stiles came all over the floor under the table.

“Good.” The Alpha pulled out of Stiles and unbound his hands. Stiles was about to fall to the floor in exhaustion but Derek grabbed him and put him on the couch only for Stiles to pass out right then and there.

Stiles was indeed Derek’s now and after this night neither of them would forget that fact.


End file.
